Death Knows No Boundries
by Somberdead
Summary: They say a raven only brings darkness along with its silk, midnight wings. A death in the family or the falling sickness usually follows with the blackened beak of the killer. No, not the bird itself, but the curse that lingers upon its talons like the bubonic plague lingers on the cold lips of a young man. DiavalxAurora AU


**I feel the need to explain my strangeness mkay? This is a bit of an AU, whereas it takes place after the Maleficent movie but Diaval had never met Aurora in his human form, only ever as the raven. Aurora is a… bit OOC. Diaval will of course be a narcissistic arse as usual. Other than that yeah… the story should explain itself as it goes along. As a side note, me as an author, I don't really prefer doing romantic stories. I'm really comfortable in the range of horror so sorry if this is a bit unrealistic or cheesy at times, I'm the worst honestly Cx Okay! Rant over! Enjoy.**

 **Ps: I don't own Maleficent nor anything else I may so happen to throw into here since references are my thang.**

 **Part I- Chapter I**

" _How sweetly did they float upon the wings of silence, through the empty-vaulted night at every fall smoothing the raven down of darkness till it smil'd."_

… _._

"They say a raven only brings darkness along with its silk, midnight wings. A death in the family or the falling sickness usually follows with the blackened beak of the killer. No, not the bird itself, but the curse that lingers upon its talons like the bubonic plague lingers on the cold lips of a young man. Should the less be said about the crow? Its squawks heard for miles as buzzards swarm like wild fire? The colour of its shadow floats high above as it strikes its curse onto the next poor soul. Dammed is the man that hears its awful cry, and soiled is the woman who's ears hear of its defilement. As if plucking the innocence of an unclaimed virgin, the bird will continue its pestilence."

Aurora sat the book down, finished with her readings for the night. Her golden locks shined like honey milk in the moonlight. Her breast was pale as morning break as were her opal eyes. Wearing a gown of thin satin she laid herself onto the down goose feathers, resting her eyes.

The night was still young, the moon not even a half-life full. The sky was blackened just as the woman would expect it to be… Her eyes felt heavy as an ox yet no sleep came to the maiden. Tossing once more she was put in her ways that sleep _must_ come to her! Yet frustration compelled her further into her awareness, making her once heavy eyes awake. _And what a better time,_ the sleeping beauty thought, _to visit my fairy god mother?_

She rose from her bed, striding her way down the vine and moss covered walls of Maleficent's thorn castle. Aurora no longer paid much attention to the human world as she now lived happily in the terrain of magik and fantasy. Things were much more proficient here, things were much more enjoyable. Her father's fallen kingdom, tenebrific and cold, meant nothing to her as Maleficent showed the young woman a world of solitary giddiness and beauty.

Strolling down the hall she heard a squawk arise from her fairy godmother's room, whispering to herself a cheerful, "Hello, pretty bird." Cracking the door she peaked in, her eyes beholding something anew. Maleficent whispered her spells to herself and watched as the black raven contorted, forming a completely new creature. Aurora was startled at first, seeing the being shift into a bare man, the only thing covering his exposed manhood being the clinging feathers that powdered his body. She swallowed the knot that found its way into her throat, the girl of pure innocence never meeting eyes with the anatomy of a man before. It was new to her, and completely confusing, but none-the-less did it not feel unnatural to stare.

Maleficent's cool voice steamed from inside of the room, "Rose, you may enter…"

Aurora nodded, stepping into the door way and closing it behind her, maintaining her distance between the unfamiliar man and her godmother.

"Why ever aren't you in bed, my dear little beastie?"

She chuckled slightly, "I haven't the slightest clue."

A sly grin stretched across her face, "Might you meet him?" she questioned, swinging her staff towards the body beside her.

Aurora was clearly nervous, clearly embarrassed and unknowledgeable on how to react to the fragile situation. She came a little closer, meeting eyes with the male with a curtsy.

"This is Diaval, my loyal servant," Maleficent smiled once more cheekily, "You would probably prefer to call him 'pretty bird'".

Her eyes widened, not knowing how it was possible that her beloved guardian of feathers was now a man of full stature standing right in front of her. "Pretty bird," she gave a shy smile. In her innocence and isolation, the young princess had only met one other man before, the prince who had stolen her first kiss.

Diaval finally spoke up, "A pleasure to finally be able to speak to you my Lady," bowing and kissing her hand with courtesy.

She nodded, "As is mine, dear fiend."

"Forgive me for my- unprepared nature," he grinned, "my transformations don't include garments." He stepped away for a second, pulling on a few clothes that were laid out for him.

Maleficent chuckled, smiling toothily at her friend's vanity, "You must surely forgive Diaval's arrogance and interest in humility. His intentions are for the best as I assure you, dear Rose."

"It's quite alright; it just perhaps will take getting used too."

"Must I inquire that I will be dressed formally the next we meet, my Lady," Diaval stated. "But I must be off for the night. Until dawn, dear blossom." He swooped down, planting one last passionate kiss upon her softened hand before disappearing into the foyer.

A snicker escaped Maleficent's parted lips, "I knew you would run into him sooner or later, but I didn't think your cheeks would heat so red!"

Aurora slapped her hands onto her head, attempting to cover the thick blush that painted her smiling face. "Oh Fairy Godmother, your wickedness sees no bounds," she teased lightly. She soon found herself falling asleep on top of Maleficent's covers, taking the time to inhale the smell of cherry petals and thick grass before her heavy eyes finally drifted into slumber.

….

 **A/N: Chapters will be longer in the future. I hope you enjoyed this one at the very least! I apologize once again for my terribleness when it comes to romance. Please review, favorite and follow please! It will help me with the motivation to continue this series. I appreciate you for reading, even if you didn't enjoy. Until next time.**


End file.
